Trials of Hallows Eve
by ookami-chan-spirit
Summary: "As punishment for the sins of the past, the present shall suffer the fate." On all Hallows Eve, the face of vengeance will show. "If you think about it, all I'm doing is putting people through their trials before judgement ." With time ticking rapidly, can a heart of hate be extinguished before everyone else pays the price?
1. As the trials begin

**AN: **Halloween is in less than two weeks and I've decided to upload a fic since I read so many last year. It won't be finished before October 31st but I hope you enjoy whatever I've got.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inazuma Eleven, but Miryoku, Kami and other OC's belong to me.

* * *

As the sky broke into the dawn hours, the figure slowly walked in an uneven gait. Her clothes were baggy, but had many tears and rips. Blood coated areas of her skin- making it obvious she's either suffered a fatal accident, or been in one hell of a bloody fight.

"They'll all suffer." Her eyes were pitch black and clouded with hate as she limped into the darkness; clutching the wall as she moved. A slight chuckle escaped her lips as the sound of metal quietly clanked against the pipe.

* * *

'_And the mass number of injuries has increased within the week. Another six people were found with major injuries in areas around Inazuma Town- luckily nobody has passed away and the victims are currently recovering in hospitals here and abroad.' _The news anchorman said as pictures of different areas appeared with police tape surrounding certain areas.

Endou looked at the TV in surprise as he turned the channel over. That was the third time he'd watched the news this week and that story seemed to plague it. So far, the broadcast was known all over Japan and was still spreading.

"That story again? Mamoru, try and find something cheerful to watch." His mother; Atsuko reprimanded as she passed in and out of the room with some shopping bags.

"Yes mom." Endou responded as he flicked through the channels in the hopes of a soccer match showing- heck even a documentary seemed like a saviour right now.

So thinking to himself, he put the channel list on full view- but most channels had the news on- and since we all know the main story- Endou just simply turned the TV off.

"I wish there was something to do," he grumbled to himself, then his phone vibrated; signalling a text had been received. When Endou looked at his phone, he realised the text was from Kami.

_To: Endou._

_From: Kami._

_I'm bored; the news is pretty freaky eh? Everyone at Sun Garden is freaked out, don't know what to do? _

_You got any ideas?_

Endou nodded to himself as he typed back a message response. So even the brave ones were scared- he couldn't imagine Nagumo or Saginuma shivering because of the news, but then again- the cases were getting serious now.

* * *

Apparently, there was an unknown figure- someone or something that was attacking people with some sort of weapon- leaving them to bleed, possibly to death and suffer from other injuries. No one ever seemed to be able to catch sight of this figure so it was unknown as to whether who it was.

At least seventeen cases had been reported in the three days prior to the present- because of this; people were growing more and more cautious of their friends, family and themselves. Heck, people weren't seen walking alone- strangers or not- everyone was just too scared.

So little did everyone know what they were _soon_ going to be up against.

* * *

**AN: **Aha, I think I now have a decent story-line. Made _by_ me, property _of_ me and cannot be stolen _from _me.

Tell me what you think, and trust me- there will be action later on ahead, starting from chapter two.

Reviews, faves, follows ect, would be appreciated so please leave a comment or show your opinion.


	2. A new student amongst the trials

**AN: **Trials of Hallows Eve; chapter two! Hope you like this chapter, you know the drill. Read. Review. Enjoy.

By the way, I'm starting this chapter with my OC's as the main characters, but then it'll resume back to normal, okay.

* * *

**Sun Garden**

"Hey- Midorikawa." Kami started as she looked at the greenette with calm eyes. Ever since the news had started broadcasting the 'twilight attacker' story, Sun Garden had become very tense.

Everyone stayed in groups and people didn't even want to sleep in a room alone. Hitomiko seemed so scared she issued a curfew of 6pm for everyone; 5pm for the younger orphans.

"Yeah, what's up?" the greenette asked as he and Hiroto turned around. Like I said before, even the brave ones were terrified.

"Don't you have an _earth saying_ for this? We need to try and stay positive." Kami sighed as she looked at the boys with worry evident of her facial features. She was wearing a black long sleeve top with brown shorts and black over knee socks.

Midorikawa sighed as he plainly shook his head in despair- "any earth saying could be said, but there has to be a reasonable moral involved too."

Kami sighed, even his tone of voice was miserable, Hiroto had his eyes closed- but that didn't stop the worry from showing on his features.

"Okay then..." Kami sighed as she left the room, passing the Nagumo twins along her way.

* * *

**Miryoku's House**

As the computer screen loaded the video, Miryoku sighed as she heard her father shut the door and take off his shoes. He was probably going to lecture her _again_ about how she has to get home before 4pm on the dot if she goes out at any time that weel. She did know why he was so worried- the twilight attacker was causing mayhem and nowadays it was unsafe for anyone to be alone.

"Hanako, Sakura! I'm home."

"Hiro! What was outside like? Was there anyone suspicious out there?" Miryoku's mom worried as she paced in wearing her blue top with a knee length green skirt, pink slippers and a black apron.

"Don't worry; there was no one out there- besides; if we're lucky, the police will catch this criminal." Hiro spoke as he took a biscuit from the plate.

Miryoku looked at her father with questioning eyes as she asked "What if the police _don't_ catch the criminal?"

"Well, let's just pray they do catch him or her. Now who wants some tea?" Hanako interrupted before quickly walking into the kitchen to boil the kettle.

* * *

**Time Skip- Next Day- Monday**

"Hey guys!" Handa greeted as Endou, Kazemaru and Gouenji walked into the soccer clubhouse. The mood was nearly normal- since people were trying to put their school priorities first.

In the clubhouse were Kidou, Miryoku, Kabeyama, Handa and Max.

"Hey everyone, how were the holidays?" Kazemaru asked as he entered the room, though he didn't expect an all too positive answer- so it didn't surprise him when Kami all of a sudden appeared and insulted the break.

"Everyone's been so worried since the twilight attacker started- and it's only worsened throughout the days that followed." Kami huffed as she took a seat next to Miryoku and began to read along to the girl's magazine.

"I thought so. Did you guys hear about the new student? I heard _she_ was going to be in our class." Gouenji calmly said as he balled his fists. Normally, he wouldn't be bothered about new students; but it just seemed too strange at this moment in time, following the events.

"Hey. Maybe she'll join the soccer club!" Max chimed in as he stood proud and nearly hit poor Kidou in the face: causing most people around to sweatdrop.

"REALLY! That'd be awesome!" Endou jumped, showing he was still as hyper as ever.

* * *

"Class! Settle down, I want to introduce you to a new student." Kiyomi-sensei shouted as the class fell silent.

At the front of the class, there was a girl with long blue hair, fair skin and deep black eyes.

"Hello everyone. I'm Takeshi Akira; I hope we have a good year." The fifteen year old said as she bowed politely to her classmates. Some found her pretty; some found her shy while some seemed to be jealous of her.

"Hey Gouenji- she's way pretty isn't she?" a classmate near him whispered as he slightly pointed to the girl who was taking a seat at the front. Gouenji raised his eyebrow at the boy as he mentally slapped his forehead. Something didn't seem right about this girl- her eyes seemed very familiar but the platinum blond couldn't think of where he'd seen them.

"A-any way class. There are no notices in the register- so you can do whatever you please- but keep the noise level low." The teacher requested as she took out a book and started to take notes from the work that was on the screen.

As the class rose into chatter, Kazemaru turned his chair to face Gouenji.

"Is it me, or have you seen those eyes from somewhere?"

Gouenji raised his eyebrow as he replied. "So it isn't just me?"

As Kazemaru nodded, Kami turned to her left in an attempt to face the new girl. Takeshi was facing her desk but slightly jumped when she realised Kami was watching her.

"Is there something you want?" Takeshi asked nervously as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Yeah; I think I've seen you from somewhere, how long you been living in the Inazuma area for?" Kami smirked as Takeshi stayed silent for a moment before giving a response.

Kami shrugged before silence consumed the duo once more- then the bell rung and the class dispersed before Kiyomi-sensei could say anything. However, before Takeshi stood up, she seemed to smile to herself as she shoved something in her bag.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

The darkness consumed the area, but standing amongst the darkness was someone. It was hard to see who it was, but the voice that spoke to itself was obviously in some sort of state of either frustration or worry.

"_I need to find her... she has to come back."_

* * *

**AN: **Finally, chapter two is finished- and so far, I'm seeing a good future for this fic, so please support it by reviewing your opinion. But if I get any flames... *dark aura* I won't be happy, and it'll show you to be an idiot with no life besides flaming people you don't know.

So yeah, end of my mini rant- and hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Victims and Witnesses

**AN: **Well, I'm back, not that anyone missed me. Looked at the reviews, please review this story- I know it's way past Halloween- but the support would be nice.

Apart from that- enjoy chapter 3- and I still own nothing but my characters... :I

* * *

"Ne, Takeshi. Come on." Kami called out to the girl as she stood near the door.

The blue haired girl looked at Kami before quickly draping her bag around her shoulders and following Kami. "So what do you uh, have first?" the blue haired girl asked as she walked alongside Kami- who seemed to be getting some sort of bad feeling coursing through her since her eyes seemed to harden with caution.

"Um, I got... history." Kami _lied._ In truth- she actually had Music- but she wasn't so prepared to walk with Takeshi for too long now.

The blue haired female nodded and replied with her lesson, before waving goodbye to Kami.

"I wonder if she knows where she's going." Kami muttered as she jogged down the hall before she got into trouble for being late. Along the way; she met up with her other blue haired friend; Ayana Chika.

Ayana or 'Aya' had short blue hair with a black streak on her fringe along with fair skin and cocoa brown eyes. She was wearing the Raimon girls' uniform along with a pair of glasses frames hung on her shirt. The latter walked down with her previous team captain and 'sister' who explained in a hushed tone about what had happened.

"You don't think she's a demon do you?"

Kami sighed at her friend's overactive imagination. But that was something she admired about Ayana.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

"_I need to find her." A voice whispered silently as she paced around the darkness. _

_When she floated to the mirror in the room- she looked at her reflection. __A girl with long blue hair, fair skin and deep black eyes. Her outfit consisted of a long white dress with a small brown bag around her shoulders._

_She needed to get out of there. She needed to find it... she needed to find her. No matter what; that was a promise._

_As the inside of the bag glowed a faint white and blue- the spirit pulled out the crystal and let it harden around her hand like armour. Takeshita the aimed her fist and punched a hole in the darkness and watched it turn into smoke, before being presented with more darkness to break through._

_Takeshita sighed as she readied herself for a tiring journey._

* * *

**Time Skip- After School- Teikoku **

"Sakuma!" Chieko called out as she packed her books into her bag and caught up to him. The purple haired girl watched her 'brother' turn to her.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Chieko turned her attention to a familiar group of people walking down the road. Their chatter was entirely focused on soccer- Endou was practically telling the world his conversation, Kazemaru, Gouenji and Sakina were all sweat-dropping at the sight while Shiniko and Miya giggled about Endou's innocence.

"I see life's treating you well." A voice called out, so the Raimon group turned, but the girls squealed when they realised it was their ex teammate and friend Kanosa Chieko or- Sakuma Chieko now.

Ever since the end of Aliea, the purple haired girl had abandoned her hat- as well as the glasses- revealing her big grey eyes. Like the other Teikoku girls- Chieko wore the dark blazers with a dark skirt, black tights and brown shoes.

"HOW ARE YOU!~" Miya squealed as she hugged her friend to the point of nearly choking her, but stopped when she and the group heard a series of cutting noises.

_*SLASH!*_

_*CUT!*_

"Ah!" the echoing scream was familiar to some and therefore caused the entire group to immediately run towards the source. The culprit had already fled the scene, but there, lying on the ground were two figures.

One figure was the auburn haired girl Raimon Natsumi- and the other one was one of the well-known 'Teikoku bad boys' and goal keeper; Genda Kojirou.

As if it weren't bad enough that they were witnessing their friends in this state- with deep cuts rendering them immobile for the moments that were passing- the rustling of bushes could only mean one thing.

"_I'm. Still. Here!"_

* * *

**AN: **Sorry to end it there, but I'm writing another fic- ths time it's for Cardfight! Vanguard so I really wanna focus on that and watch some English episodes, I've watched all of the Asia Circuit's current episodes uploaded on youtube, so I'm now just watching season one from wherever I want.

Please review and hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
